


how your type operates

by ignisgayentia



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Basically, F/F, Fluff, ITS DEFINITELY ALL SMUT NO PLOT HERE, LIL BIT OF FLUFF RITE, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, anyway nadine is a big ol lesbian god bless, can i write anything without mentioning sam? no. no i cannot, the fuck do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Chloe and Nadine have found the tusk, and all is right in the world - until Chloe reminds Nadine of a particular thing she said while they were fighting, and Chloe decides to take things to the next level to prove Nadine wrong about her "type". (this is just shameless smut let's be real)





	how your type operates

**Author's Note:**

> okay i've deadass (surprisingly) never written wlw smut before sO BE GENTLE

Chloe could finally breathe a sigh of relief. She’d almost died over a dozen times, along with her new partner, Nadine to get that tusk that Nadine clutched desperately in her fingers the second Sam handed it to her. She watched Nadine adoringly; happy to find someone who looked just as satisfied to get that tusk as she did. _Almost._

At the moment, tusk in hand _(s),_ all Chloe could focus on was a shower – and some wine, she’d definitely earned it – and to unwind with her new unlikely partner – partners, if Nadine managed to warm up to Sam enough; that was an issue she’d pushed far from her mind for now.

After they’d all grabbed a bite of pizza with Chloe’s new friend Meenu, it was apparent that they’d need rest. Chloe snagged a couple of rooms downtown where they were able to clean up and shower.

“I don’t know about you two,” Chloe remarked, “but I could definitely use a drink right now.”

“You read my mind,” Nadine agreed.

Sam preferred trying Indian beer, so Chloe was able to share her bottle of wine with Nadine, happy to have an excuse to get Nadine alone as they watched Sam talk with locals across the room, being the genuinely extroverted person he was.

“So, what’s on your mind, love?” Chloe asked after a few sips of wine – it always made her _more_ talkative, if that was possible.

“I should be tired,” Nadine admitted, “but I’m sort of. . .”

“Wired?” Chloe guessed. “Oh, believe me, I know. It’ll take a while for _that_ adrenaline to fade.”

Chloe felt Nadine’s eyes on her, and as Chloe finally made eye contact, Nadine appeared mesmerized; she knew _that_ look; she’d seen it a million times – one that wouldn’t dare be ruined with words, even _Chloe_ knew that.

“I can think of some ways to channel that energy, Frazer,” Nadine teased, her gaze turning seductive. “The invitation’s out there. . . in case you’re interested.”

_Interested?_ Chloe thought desperately. _Goddamn woman’s been making my head spin since I laid eyes on her. I wonder if her moans are as pretty as her voice. . ._

“Oh, I don’t know, are you sure about that?” Chloe teased. “Maybe you’d like to ask Sam, since all thieves are so _alike.”_

Nadine managed to suppress the horror on her face at the thought of even going near Sam like _that._ "The _hell_ does _that_ mean?”

“You know, like you said earlier. . . during our little adventure. . . when ya socked me in the jaw. . .” Chloe giggled out her reminder, taking another sip of wine, “that my _type_ all operates the same. . .”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “You’re _still_ mad about that? You deserved it.”

“Oh, I know that,” Chloe agreed. “Can’t resist teasing you about it, though.”

Nadine shoved her playfully. “Okay, maybe you _are_ a _little_ different from. . . Sam Drake.”

Chloe’s eyebrow rose. “A _little?”_

Nadine giggled. “Okay, fine, a lot. But don’t ever mention. . . sex and him in the same sentence, _please.”_

Chloe returned a smirk at her. “He’s not your type, eh?”

Nadine took a long drink of her wine before answering. “Men in general. . . are not my type. But certainly not _that_ one.”

They both laughed, eyeing Sam from across the room, blissfully unaware that he was the punchline of their jokes. Chloe felt Nadine’s eyes on her again, and she peeked at Nadine out of the corner of her eye.

Chloe’s heart sped up in her chest, a sudden fixation on Nadine’s potential interest. So she _hadn’t_ imagined those lingering looks after all; those extra touches, that gorgeous brown gaze that always seemed to linger on Chloe’s lips. . .

“That so?” Chloe murmured, suddenly preoccupied with Nadine and Nadine only. “Seems like it’s my lucky day.”

“Well, it _could_ be – not if you keep sassing me like that, though,” Nadine fake threatened, turning to face Chloe.

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Chloe promised teasingly, setting her empty wine glass down. “Shall I show you _exactly_ how my _type_ operates, Miss Ross?”

Nadine bit her lip then, gazing at Chloe seductively, long eyelashes brushing against her cheekbones, driving Chloe absolutely wild. She gripped Nadine’s wrist then, leading her out of the room, not even bothering to tell Sam where they went. This time was theirs, and Chloe had wanted this for _quite_ some time.

They’d barely managed to get into their motel room; Chloe had slammed the door shut by pushing Nadine against it, her mouth on Nadine’s quickly and desperately. Nadine moaned against Chloe’s lips as she slipped her tongue past Nadine’s eagerly awaiting lips; both of them gasping as their hands explored each other’s bodies.

Chloe slid her hand down Nadine’s body. Nadine moaned at the contact, deepening the kiss as Chloe started palming Nadine’s crotch through her pants.

Just as Chloe assumed, those moans of Nadine’s were even _sweeter_ than Chloe imagined; feeling those moans against her lips was just a bonus – and now Chloe needed much, _much_ more.

As if Nadine had read her mind, Nadine’s impatience was all but tangible. She snaked her hands just under Chloe’s ass and pulled her up off the ground, lifting Chloe against her. Chloe allowed this, wrapping her legs around Nadine’s waist as Nadine led her to the bed, never detaching her lips from her once – not until the back of Nadine’s legs hit the bed and they both stumbled back onto the bed, both of them erupting into giggles.

“Too much wine, or not enough?” Chloe joked, her breathing still heavy from the kissing.

“Definitely not enough,” Nadine insisted, laughing still.

“Can you tell me why we’re still wearing clothes, love?” Chloe asked suddenly, giggling.

Chloe watched Nadine eagerly as Nadine crawled on top of Chloe, straddling her with both legs on either side of Chloe.

“Okay, better-” Chloe murmured, before Nadine cut her off with another kiss.

Chloe was just about to grow impatient when Nadine rolled her hips, grinding against Chloe’s crotch, eliciting a moan from both of them. Just the contact alone was enough to drive Chloe wild, gripping Nadine’s hips as she dragged her sex against Chloe’s.

“Oh, _fuck-”_ Chloe moaned, suddenly okay with temporarily not being naked just yet.

Nadine knew just where to aim her hips so that Chloe felt all that friction right against her clit; she couldn’t help but roll her head back, biting her lip as Nadine teased her like that, just long enough to realize how wet she had become.

“’S not fair,” Chloe managed to choke out between soft moans, “this is supposed to be _me_ showing _you-”_

“Shut up and let me show you something for once, hmm?” Nadine breathed huskily, pressing her lips to Chloe’s as she slid Chloe’s shirt off her head as she did the same to her.

Nadine’s kiss traveled from Chloe’s jawline, down her neck - suckling at the flesh there for a soft period – Chloe moaned softly. Chloe usually was one to give hickeys, but she allowed this exception. She didn’t mind receiving one from Nadine – hell, she’d take _anything_ Nadine had to offer her at this point.

After Nadine was satisfied with the marks she left on Chloe’s neck, she kissed down her collarbone, her lips finding her way to one of her breasts. Chloe’s breathing caught as Nadine swirled her tongue around Chloe’s nipple, watching Chloe’s eyes close in pleasure briefly, keeping her mouth attached to Chloe's breast, driving Chloe wild.

“Ugh, _Nadine-”_ Chloe moaned impatiently. “I need you to touch me. Now, love.”

Chloe felt Nadine smirk against Chloe’s flesh and she found herself grinding her crotch up toward Nadine, desperate for some relief – Nadine was driving her absolutely _crazy_ and she needed relief. She felt her breathing grow heavy as Nadine’s lips left her breasts and traveled down to her stomach now.

Nadine knew just how to _tease;_ her kisses down Chloe's stomach were slow, excruciatingly so – and her lips were _just_ close enough to Chloe’s crotch to make her throb. She felt like a schoolgirl again as her heart hammered in her chest, staring down at Nadine who was sure to meet her eyes with a teasingly seductive gaze as she felt Nadine’s hands unbutton Chloe’s pants, sliding them off slowly, seductively.

Nadine made short work of Chloe’s panties afterwards – she teased Chloe just a bit, touching her clit through her panties at first. Chloe squirmed, whimpering impatiently before Nadine decided she had enough.

Chloe’s panties were a forgotten thing on the floor as soon as Nadine spread Chloe out underneath her, Nadine’s hands brushing against her upper thigh, causing Chloe’s breathing to shake – just a little – as she felt Nadine’s breath against her clit.

Nadine looked up at Chloe mischievously, a twinkle in her brown eyes as she pressed her lips around the sensitive folds of her crotch and slid her tongue against her clit. The first contact made Chloe shudder slightly, which encouraged Nadine all the more.

“Holy fuck, _Nadine_ _-”_ was all Chloe could belt out before she cut herself off with a moan.

Nadine took this as encouragement, her tongue moving quicker then, circling Chloe’s clit relentlessly, Nadine’s hand pinning Chloe’s hips down, securing Chloe against the mattress. Chloe reached down and gripped Nadine’s hair in her hands, arching her back against Nadine’s mouth.

“Oh my _fuck_ _,”_ Chloe murmured breathlessly, gripping the bed sheets with her free hand as Nadine ate her out mercilessly.

Chloe felt Nadine chuckle against the flesh of her clit, sending vibrations through what felt like the entire lower half of Chloe’s body and her breathing came in shallow, shaky gasps then.

“How are you so damn bloody _good_ at this, oh, _fuck-”_ Chloe moaned, throwing her head back, her grip on Nadine’s hair getting tighter.

Nadine didn’t respond; she found a rhythm that seemed to resonate with Chloe – she’d press her tongue firmly against Chloe’s clit and around in a circle, repeating it in several spots before she moved slightly lower, letting her tongue flick into Chloe’s hole aggressively.

Chloe’s grip on Nadine’s hair turned nearly violent as she belted her name again nearly at the top of her lungs. “ _Nadine_ _–_ fuck!”

Nadine brought her lips back to Chloe’s clit at just the right moment and she was coming hard against Nadine’s lips, arching her back wildly and nearly pulling Nadine’s hair out of her head. Nadine seemed to love every second of it, licking Chloe through her orgasm, pinning her mouth to Chloe’s as soon as she was finished.

Chloe breathed heavily against Nadine’s lips, riding her orgasmic high as Nadine giggled against her, satisfied with her work.

“Oh, you think that’s funny? Making a girl come so fast that I feel like a teenager again, hmm?” Chloe murmured breathlessly, tangling her hands in Nadine’s thick, curly hair as she kissed her like her life depended on it.

“A little funny,” Nadine admitted, “though mostly _really_ satisfying.”

“Oh, I’ll show you satisfying, Nadine Ross,” Chloe insisted.

“Give me all you’ve got, darling,” Nadine insisted.

Chloe took this as a challenge; Nadine’s pants were forgotten on the floor in an instant, staring up at her partner with wicked eyes that Nadine loved to see – the fire in Chloe’s eyes was one of the reasons she found herself falling for her.

Nadine found her snapping from her thoughts as she felt Chloe’s fingers rubbing Nadine’s clit immediately, wasting no time. Nadine moaned deeply, her grip on the sheets tightening as Chloe tested Nadine’s sensations along her clit. She touched her clit gently for several moments, before letting her fingers travel just a tad bit lower.

Nadine was wet and ready, and the way Nadine’s lips were parted in pleasure was enough to get even Chloe going again. Chloe’s swirled a finger teasingly around Nadine’s entrance before sliding her finger in her hole.

Nadine shuddered at the contact, and Nadine watched Chloe’s lips turn into a half-smirk as she pushed the full length of her finger inside Nadine.

Nadine’s lips parted in surprise, gasping softly at the sensation of Chloe’s finger that suddenly enveloped in her. Nadine spread her legs to further accommodate Chloe's further actions.

Chloe found a rhythm inside of Nadine with her finger, gripping Nadine’s thigh tightly so she could thrust another finger in Nadine, sliding two fingers almost entirely out of Nadine and then back in Nadine even further.

“Chloe, _shit,”_ Nadine breathed, “that feels so fucking good-”

“Yeah? I’m just getting started, love,” Chloe promised, coaxing her fingers in and out of her lover.

For every push of Chloe’s fingers into Nadine, she thrust up against her, wanting to feel all of her touch and then some.

Nadine’s soft moans were probably Chloe’s new favorite expressions of hers – those unintentional strings of raw feeling coming from Nadine’s pretty lips; the shaky exhaling, the contented groans when she hit a certain wave of pleasure.

Chloe was getting off just looking at Nadine’s face, as gone as she was, and as Chloe hit a particular angle inside of Nadine with her fingers, Nadine’s lips parted in surprise, feeling the heat coil up in her groin as she kept her rhythm going.

Just as Chloe noticed Nadine nearing her edge, she curled her fingers inside Nadine, hitting just the right spot to make Nadine whimper pleasurably, her eyes practically rolling back in her head.

“Chloe, _goddamn,_ I’m gonna-”

Chloe removed her fingers teasingly, suddenly, wanting Nadine right where she was at, face taut with pleasure. Nadine looked down at Chloe agonizingly.

“Patience, love – not just yet,” Chloe murmured, grinning.

“Oh, fuck,” Nadine moaned breathlessly, “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Pretty sure you can’t walk right now,” Chloe teased confidently.

Nadine laughed despite herself; her breathless, carefree expression absolutely gorgeous to Chloe, who currently had spread Nadine’s legs just a _little_ bit further so she could bury her lips in Nadine’s already sensitive folds of her clit.

“ _Oh. . ._ oh my _Christ,_ Chloe-” Nadine began, cut off by her own moans.

Chloe finished Nadine off with her mouth, swirling her tongue around her sensitive flesh as she brought her fingers back into Nadine’s hole, gently coaxing Nadine’s orgasm with her tongue _and_ her fingers; Nadine swore she saw stars.

“That’s it, beautiful,” Chloe murmured against Nadine’s flesh, taking a break with her tongue to talk dirty to her, “show me how that feels, Nadine.”

That was really all it took; Chloe returned her tongue against Nadine’s clit and she felt Nadine shudder in pleasure, reaching down and encouragingly tugging on Chloe’s hair as her lips moved against Nadine’s crotch.

“Frazer, I’m _coming, oh-”_ Nadine moaned, thrusting up against Chloe’s fingers.

Chloe moved her fingers slowly into Nadine as she felt Nadine’s entrance tighten in orgasm around her fingers. Chloe knew how sensitive Nadine would be, moving her tongue carefully along Nadine’s clit until her breathing started to slow.

Nadine’s moans during her orgasm were the _prettiest_ Chloe had heard yet; she’d been with other women but not like this – she’d never been so transfixed on someone’s lips and breath and moans as she gave her partner an orgasm; so much that she wanted to give Nadine a hundred more.

Chloe slid her fingers out of Nadine, sensing the relaxation of her partner, and crawled her way up Nadine’s body, delivering what felt like hundreds of kisses to Nadine’s breathless lips, their slight laughter breaking their lips apart eventually.

“Not bad, Chloe,” Nadine admitted, “not bad at all.”

“You sound surprised,” Chloe remarked, feigning insult.

“Pleasantly so,” Nadine promised. “So. . . _is_ that how your type operate then, hmm?”

Chloe laughed, thinking about this for a minute. “Hmm. Well, that’s how _I_ operate, anyway. . .”

“Sounds like I picked the perfect partner then,” Nadine murmured, winking up at Chloe.

“Damn right you did,” Chloe said with a smirk, pressing her lips to Nadine’s once more before they fell asleep together.


End file.
